LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen watching Slimer eat inside the glass chamber in the basement) Slimer: *Eating profusely* Alex:..... Miles: Weird... (Ian is seen checking Slimer's vitals) Ian: Odd. Her vitals and everything are stable, so it's not anything physical causing this. Jessica: Either way, she's still extremely lustful. (Jessica looks at Craig) Jessica: Craig. Craig: Hm? Jessica: If she starts getting lustful, use your powers on her. Got it? Craig: Wait do you want us to go in there? Jessica: Just you. She won't get hostile towards you. Craig: I hope you're right... Jessica: Hey, your power will get her. Trust me. Craig: … *Gulp* (Craig goes up the glass chamber. He looks at the others who give him a thumbs up. Craig opens the door, goes in and close the door. He looks at Slimer who's still eating) Craig: H-Heeeey. Slimer. Slimer: *Looks up* Hm? Craig: H-H-How you doing? Slimer: Hey Craig. I'm eating. Craig: C-Cool! Cool... Slimer: Yep. (Slimer resumes eating as Craig goes up to her and secretly with out her knowledge, plants his power in her, just waiting to be activated.) Craig: W-Well. I'll just uh... Let you get back to eating. Slimer: Cool! (Craig nods and leaves the chamber. He rejoins the heroes) Craig: It's planted. Ian: Good. Then its time for a test. Girls? Anyone want to volunteer? Jessica: I'll do it. Ian: Okay. Go on ahead. (Jessica walks up to the class dome. She looks at Alex's worried face. She gives him a smile and goes in) Ian: Okay. Let's make sure this to scan Slimer when she reacts to Jessica. Miles: This should hopefully give us an answer. (Slimer is seen eating) Jessica: Oh Sliiiiimy. Slimer: *Looks up* Hm? (Slimer looks up to see Jessica, still dress in her Sequin Land outfit as she smiles and waves) Slimer: *Gasp* JESSIE!! (Slimer gets up and starts rushing toward Jessica) Slimer: Oh let me get a hold of that belly!! Ian: Craig. Craig: Right! (Craig activates his power. Just as Slimer was about to grab Jessica, the effects happen. Slimer then suddenly starts to laugh as a purple aura glows around her) Slimer: *Laughing* Craig: It worked! Ian: Okay Jessica! Get out of there! Jessica: Going! (As Slimer continues to laugh, Jessica leaves the chamber) Jessica: That was close. Slimer: *Laughing* !!! STOP IIIIIT!!! STOP TICKLING ME!!!! Craig: Man, I feel kinda bad... Ian: Hey, you're helping her man. Remember that. Craig: Right. (Slimer rolls around laughing) Slimer: MAKE IT STOOOOP!!! Ian: Alright Craig, cut it for now. Craig: Will do! (Craig shuts off the power) Slimer: *Panting* ……… (Batty use this chance to put some more food in Slimer's chamber. Which she notices) Slimer: Food! (Slimer rushes back to the food and resumes eating) Slimer: *Eating* Ian: Hmmm.... Xylia: She did it again. Jason: She went from tired to hungry just like that! Raynell: So she's hungry all the time, she gets seriously lustful whenever she sees girls, she gets mad when she's tickled, and even when tired, she'll rush back to the food. This is so weird. Grey: Yeah tell me about it. Popsicle: What is up with her? I know she's a unique Targhul, but there's gotta be a reason for this behavior. Ian: Uhhhh guys? Blaze: Hm? Ian: I....think I got something. Batty: What is it? Ian: Her cells. They're....dividing up the more she eats. Batty: I-Is that bad? Ian: Well.....That depends on one thing Batty. Batty: What? Ian:......Are you two ready to be parents yet? Batty: *Confused* ……… *Gasp* Y-You... Wait! Are you saying... Slimy's…. Ian: She's pregnant. Xylia: Huh!? Jason: Pregnant?? Popsicle: Wow really!? Ian: That's what the scan's reading. Amanda: Oh man that's crazy! Adam: Congrats Batty! Daniel: You're gonna be parents! Batty: We're.... We're gonna be... Parents.... (Batty starts to get excited) Batty: We're gonna be PARENTS!! (Batty flies a couple of laps around the room till she lands in front of Ian) Batty: How long till the babies come!? Ian: Considering the phase she's in, shouldn't be much longer. Batty: YES!!! Ian: But cause of what happened earlier, she's gonna have to stay in quientine till then. Raynell: Really? Miles: According to Katlyn and Ava, she almost ate Erin. Slimer, while its unintentional, is dangerous right now to the girls. Raynell: Oh. Batty: I see... Ian: Until then, Craig is gonna be keeping her attitude in check with his powers while we feed her. Craig: I'm on watch then? Ian: Yes. If she starts getting irritated, you know what to do. Craig: Got it. Batty: Well, I don't care how dangerous she is, I'm not leaving my girl friend behind. Ian: If that's what you want, you can stay with Craig. Miles: But everyone else, I suggest you keep your distance. Alex: Right. Jason: Will do. Ian: Good. Alex: Well, let's go back upstairs. Kyle: Right. (The heroes go upstairs as Craig and Batty stay behind. It then cuts to Jack and Erin still sitting together) Erin: *Smiling*..... Jack: You doing okay? Erin: Just fine baby. Jack: Hm. Good. Erin: *Happy hum* (Alex then enters the room) Alex: Hey guys. Erin: Hey bro. Alex: You okay sis? Erin: Yeah. Jack cheered me up! Jack: Yep! Alex: Good! Erin: How's Slimy? Alex:........... Erin: Alex? Alex: *Smile* She's pregnant. Erin and Jack: !!! Erin: Pregnant!? Jack; You're kidding! Alex: I'm not! Ian did a scan. She should be due in a few hours! Erin: Holy shit! *Stands up* That's amazing!! Alex: I know right!? Erin: That means we are getting adorable little infant Slimer's! Alex: Hehe, yep! (Erin smiles) Alex: Well, I'll yell when they're coming! Erin: No need I'll just go see Slimer and- Alex: Uh, Miles and Ian suggested everyone stay away from her till she's due. She did almost eat you. Slimer: Oh. Yeah. Good point. Alex: Don't worry, I'll come get you when its time. Erin: You better. (Alex nods) Alex: Have fun you two. (Alex leaves the room) Jack: Heh. Erin: Well. I'm relived. Slimer's gonna be okay. Jack: And you get some slime babies out of it. Erin: I know! I'm so excited!! Jack: *Smile* Well uhhh.....Can I get that dance now? Erin: *Smirks* You really want that dance don't you? Jack: Yes I do, and I am not ashamed to admit. Erin: *Giggles and bows* As you wish. Jack: *Smiles* (Erin goes to get ready for her dance) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts